


"you're the only one i trust to do this"

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "you're the only one i trust to do this"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"you're the only one i trust to do this"

Jess straightened out her skirt after she rang the Winchester’s doorbell. Sam opened the door and grabbed her wrist to drag her inside, “Come on, we don’t have much time!”

“Sam, what’s the rush? What’s going on? You call me over sounding all panicked and don’t even tell me what’s going on-”

Sitting her down on the couch, Sam took a breath and explained, “I- I’m having a really hard time with my chemistry homework. You’re the only one I trust to do this - help me with it.”

See, the thing is, Dean liked to find things he could tease Sam about. It was basically his duty as a big brother. As the ‘genius little brother,’ Sam had no problems with any of his school subjects. And then he was forced to take chemistry. By the second night of frustrating homework, Dean was threatening to take his title of ‘genius’ away.

Jess chuckled, “Sam, it’s chemistry homework...you make it sound like you’re writing a top-secret book on aliens working with the government. I’m sure he isn’t that hard on you.”

It was Sam’s turn to scoff, “You don’t know Dean very well.”

 

One year and a passing chemistry grade (thanks to Jess helping him when he needed it), Jess found herself having a similar conversation on the same Winchester couch. 

“Sam, you’re good at geography; stop letting Dean get to you! He’s just being a jerk big brother!”

“If I don’t pass our test tomorrow, I’ll never hear the end of it! Please, you’re the only one I trust to do this; you have the best grade in class!”

Jess couldn’t help the smile that landed across her face, even as she sighed and reached for the textbook. She knew he didn’t need the help, but she wasn’t gonna give that up; she loved her time with Sam.

 

Two and half years later, Sam grinned ear-to-ear as he and Jess looked over their Stanford acceptance letters, “I have something else for you,” his grin grew impossibly larger.

He closed the space between them and pulled out a gold band from his pocket. As he slid it on her finger, he spoke low, “I promise to never leave your side, to marry you someday, and to always eat the crusts of your pizza.”

Jess smile lit up the room, “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”


End file.
